


Another One(shot)?!

by oliviaandersonisntmyrealnamelol



Series: Another One?! [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, i hope it lives up to your expectations, it was going to be angstier but then it wasnt, uhhhhh a lot of people wanted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviaandersonisntmyrealnamelol/pseuds/oliviaandersonisntmyrealnamelol
Summary: An epilogue, kind of. You probably shouldn't read this if you haven't read Another One?! but I'm not the boss of you, so...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Another One?! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113329
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Another One(shot)?!

She glared at the map of the city in front of them. Part of her was just tempted to cut it like slices of cake and call it a day…

But, no, that wasn’t her style. She looked at Barbara, who was sitting at her feet and mumbling as she counted off how many criminals and, more importantly, known mob bosses were in each area. They needed to split work semi-evenly…

There was four pairs: Jason and Marinette, Adrien and Steph, Cass and Duke, and Dick and Damian.

(Five if you included the Tim and Barbara pair, but they didn’t because the two hardly went out in the field.)

They had all wordlessly come to the decision that whatever section was easiest would go to Dick and Damian. Even if Dick was the most experienced of the kids and they knew that Damian had at least a little bit of vigilante training, Damian barely knew anything about his powers.

Also, they had run out of things to protect kids now. They had given Damian the dragon miraculous, because it was the closest they could get, but it wasn’t the same as having a forcefield or being able to make yourself invisible.

And from there they just split everything based on the number of crimes in an area.

Marinette yawned. “Right, since we’re doing this we might as well all go out tonight and secure our areas. Go wild, just make them all fear you.”

Damian seemed vaguely concerned. Poor kid went from ‘no murder’ to ‘do what it takes to get everyone to fear you’.

She pulled Dick aside before he could take Damian and go. “Hey, he was in the League of Assassins but don’t assume he wants to kill anyone. Offer to do it all if you have to.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Mari, I know. We had this chat when we adopted Cass.”

“Just reminding you.”

He rolled his eyes again and rested a hand on top of Damian’s head. “Let’s go, little D.”

Jason and Steph snickered. Marinette and Adrien looked dead inside.

“Please, just once, Dick, think before you speak,” Adrien pleaded.

“Nope!”

With that they dropped through a portal Tim had set up.

Marinette clicked her tongue as Tim switched the locations of the portals to open up in the middle of Crime Alley. “Thanks, sweetie.”

She hooked her arm with Jason’s and they stepped through.

They looked around. Crime Alley was unnervingly quiet…

“So, what’s your idea for how to scare the shit out of everyone?”

Jason grinned widely.

“Well, see, I had this idea about a bag of heads…”

~

Adrien and Steph had gotten the richest part of town.

It was surprisingly common for crime to occur there. Either by the residents (because, let’s face it, most rich people aren’t exactly the most morally sound) or by people attempting to rob the residents (it hardly ever worked, but most thought the potential rewards worth the risk).

In the distance he saw a spike of Earth poking into the sky.

“Bet you that’s an accident.”

He rolled his eyes. “Have more faith in your brother, Spoils.” 

“If you’re so sure about it then how about a bet?”

“Oh, definitely not. That’s for sure an accident. What would a giant spike of rock do in battle? Nothing.”

They watched as flames rocketed up the spike and winced a little bit.

“Should we… help them?” She said.

He hesitated. Their powers were flight and destruction. He doubted they would be much help, but…

“Poor Dick,” he said before determinedly looking away. “Sucks that we were busy… doing stuff while that was going on.”

“Hm. I like the way you think.”

They shook hands on it and then turned back to the area they were patrolling.

“What should we do?”

“How about…” He tipped his head from side to side, considering his options. “Kill the creepy guy who always flirted with Cass at galas?”

“FINALLY. Can we make it painful?”

“Oh, yeah, obviously.”

~

You would think that, after all those years of having kids whose names had nothing to do with their themes, Marinette would be used to her kids choosing bad names for herself.

And, on some level, she was. The nickname ‘sweetie’ had started because her kids couldn’t name themselves. She was prepared for most of the dumb names they came up with.

But this one really took the cake, in her opinion.

“Sweetie… you can’t go by Robin.”

“Why not?”

“Because we already have a Robin. And he’s on your team. It just wouldn’t work.”

Damian considered this for a minute, before shaking his head. “I’m the blood son, I deserve the title of Robin.”

“Is that how he always wins arguments back home? Because it literally means nothing here,” said Duke.

“Not helping,” muttered Marinette.

“Mari, really, it’s fine,” said Dick. He thought for a minute. “I’ll be… Robin: Original Flavor.”

“... no?”

Cass frowned and signed: “Is anyone going to tell them that neither should be Robin because robins are birds not dragons or foxes?”

“I’m sure they know, they just don’t care,” explained Duke.

Marinette clicked her tongue. “Whatever. They can both be Robin. I don’t care anymore. Robin 1 and Robin 2.”

Dick and Damian smiled.

~

It was movie night for the half of the family not currently on patrols, and Adrien had made the mistake of just grabbing the first movie he saw in the five dollar bin at the store.

National Treasure…

“There would be far more security,” said Damian.

Dick rolled his eyes. “Actually, I went once for a class field trip, and… I’m sure there’s more than what I saw but I really didn’t see much.”

“Okay, but how much did you actually see? Was it more than the movie showed?”

Steph grinned. “I feel like we should trust the snooping king on this one, guys.”

“RUDE!”

Tim suppressed a smile. “Honestly, though, they act like it’s all so hard. It would take two of us to do it, three max.”

“Guys…” Began Adrien, who really did not like where this was going.

“Yeah? Please, Dra -- Agreste, there’s a reason no one has managed it in real life.”

Everyone pulled out their phones to fact check Damian’s statement, and the room’s mood dampened a little bit when they realized that, yes, the Constitution had, in fact, never been stolen.

But Tim didn’t seem put out. “I could totally do it, especially if I had Cass or Duke or dad or Dick on my side.”

“Do it, then.”

“I will.”

Tim didn’t even get to open his mouth before Adrien rejected him:

“No.”

“But --.”

“No.”

People were pouting at him from all sides. Dick and Tim because they wanted to try it, Steph because she was just curious about what would happen, and Damian because he was definitely hoping they’d either a) get killed in the world’s stupidest way or b) fail and prove him right.

“Guys…” He tried to reason. “We have a reputation as good people, we can’t just go around stealing.”

Tim shrugged. “Already lost that reputation, haven’t you seen Twitter? Something about Kingpins being inherently messed up or whatever.”

He sighed. “Mari would kill me…”

Steph laughed a little bit. “Okay, but mom said that we should do what it takes to get people to fear us. They’d definitely fear us if we went and stole a document from a government building. So, technically, we were just doing what she told us to do.”

“Babs would kill me.”

Dick seemed a little swayed, which boded well…

“I wasn’t aware that Gordon was the boss of you...” Said Damian with mock innocence.

This is a trap this is a trap this is a trap --.

“TIM OPEN A PORTAL TO THE NATIONAL ARCHIVES.”

~

Barbara was, in fact, the boss of all of them.

So, when she grounded them all despite only half of the family being involved, no one said a word of complaint.

And what did she ground them from?

Marinette eyed the coffee maker. It looked so lonely. Had been since the caffeine ban had been put in place and, unfortunately, now Barbara could track every dollar they spent. Thanks a lot, internet. Now she and Tim were only allowed one pot a day. For ten years.

Still, not all of the punishments had negatively affected her.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT ADOPT ANY KIDS FOR TEN YEARS?!” A very distressed Adrien had said.

Barbara had gotten many high fives and thanks for that one. They didn’t think that it would work, really, but at least Adrien would maybe hesitate a little bit before adopting the next kid.

Then there was Jason’s punishment: he wasn’t allowed to correct anyone’s grammar (yes, for ten years, that was apparently the theme). Marinette had just been relieved, and everyone else in the family now took out their anger by purposefully crafting the most grammatically incorrect sentences they could manage and watching Jason suffer.

Dick had been banned from hanging from the ceiling. The light fixtures and lack of hand/footholds in the new house thanked her for it.

(Dick had broken up with her over this but then experienced Instant Regret and caved a few hours later.)

Duke now had to go along with everyone when they were doing Stupid Stuff to be the voice of reason. He wasn’t exactly a ‘good kid’, he still did pretty insane stuff like jumping off a bridge or breaking out of a police car, but by the family standards he had the most common sense so that was his job/punishment.

And then Cass. Poor Cass had been banned from most game nights because ‘it’s literally impossible to win with her around’. It was true, but they felt bad when they saw her pouting in a chair.

(Damian had gotten off scot-free because he was ‘a child’. Bullshit. It was his fault in the first place. Also she was pretty sure at this point that he was eighteen but honestly her concept of time was off, especially when you’re a fifty-something person in a late-twenty-something body. But no one had said anything, of course, they weren’t suicidal.)

So… yeah. It was a brutal ten years for everyone.

~

The day the ten year mark hit, Adrien walked home with the most insane possible adoptee he could have managed:

“Everyone meet Jarro.”

The family sat there in stunned silence.

“I’m hallucinating,” decided Marinette. “I’m going to bed.”

“No, we all see it too,” said Dick.

“The starfish? In a tiny outfit?”

“Yeah…” Said Duke.

“Technically I’m a Starro…”

Steph burst into laughter. At least someone was enjoying this.

Tim rested his head in his hands. “Okay. Sure. Why not?”

Damian rested his head in his hands. “I didn’t realize you and Batman were both bad at names, but I guess I should have figured that out considering you literally called yourself ‘Black Cat’.”

Steph laughed harder.

“THIS IS BATMAN'S FAULT TOO?!”

Marinette pursed her lips tightly. “If Batman ever shows his face here I’m going to punch him back to his own reality.”

~

She twirled her cane in her fingers idly as she listened to the excuses that the man on the phone just couldn’t seem to stop giving.

And then she cut him off:

“Okay, but you have to understand, Bill, that I’ve already told everyone trafficking isn’t allowed, right? You have looked me in the eyes and nodded that you wouldn’t do that.” She could hear him take a deep breath to start listing more excuses, but with a click of her tongue he fell silent. “Hush. I forgive you, just don’t do it again, okay?”

She listened to his thanks for a few seconds and then hung up.

She glanced at Jason.

“Kill Bill?” He said, a slight grin on his face.

“Kwami, you’re a nerd, but yeah. I need to make an example of him.”

Marinette hummed lightly and peeled her gloves off, her nose scrunching up a little bit at the blood streaking her hands. She and Jason, despite the pleasant smiles on their faces now, had definitely not been calm when they’d realized what was going on. She felt bad, kind of, that she took out her anger on the henchmen who hadn’t had a choice in the matter, but…

She gripped her cane tighter.

“Do you want to help? I was thinking about just cutting off his head and tacking it to a wall but we can be more creative if we want,” she said.

“No no no he doesn’t deserve our effort.”

“Hm. You right.”

“It’s… ‘you’re right’.”

She clicked her tongue. “I need to get Oracle to re-ground you.”

~

Adrien walked towards the couch with a bag of chips and then paused when Dick went from casually sitting down to doing the splits so he could have the couch to himself.

There was a two second beat where they just stared each other down.

And then Adrien shrugged and sat on one of Dick’s legs.

Damian walked in a few minutes later and frowned a little bit, and then broke into a wide smile.

“Ah, I see.”

“Dami, please, we’re partners --.”

Damian sat on Dick’s other leg.

Adrien held up a hand for a high five and, after a moment’s hesitation, Damian high fived him.

Then Steph walked in and her eyes lit up: “Oh, cool, is it ‘be a dick to Dick’ hours?”

“No!” Said Dick at the same time Damian said “Obviously.”

Steph practically jumped to sit on Dick’s leg. Adrien grinned and offered her a chip, which she happily took.

Then it was Tim. Then it was Jason. Then it was Marinette.

By the time the hour was up, Dick was struggling to get out from under the six people that had taken a seat on his legs.

And then Barbara had poked her head in.

The family’s eyes went wide and they all looked at each other nervously. They weren’t eager to start another ten-year-mutual-grounding-fiasco…

Barbara laughed and turned away.

Dick looked the most offended by that one.

Damian smiled and rested his head against Dick’s shoulder, pulling a remote from seemingly nowhere. “How about we watch the afro man who likes to paint?”

“... Bob Ross?”

“Yes. Him.”

Everyone shrugged. It was Damian’s turn to choose what they watched anyways and it wasn’t like anyone had anything against Bob Ross.

“Guys, please, I have to pee,” complained Dick.

“Endurance training,” said Adrien.

“Guyssssssss...”

~

The doorbell rang and there was a chorus of people yelling ‘NOT IT’.

Marinette, who had been eating cake, struggled to swallow before the last person called it, but failed.

She groaned quietly.

Fuck it. Fine. There were far more Mormons in this area of town and it was such a pain to keep them away...

She opened the door, the words “I’m Pagan” on her tongue, but then she paused.

It was… a group of people.

The youngest looked about fifty, the oldest around his mid-sixties to seventies. A startling amount of them had black hair and blue eyes. A family, then...

She and the group eyed each other for a few seconds before one of them, finally, said “Ladybug?”

She blinked a few times and then closed the door on them.

“Who was it?” Yelled Dick.

Dick? That meant Damian was actually home. Crapcrapcrap.

“Uh…” The doorbell rang again and she winced. “Fuck.”

She opened the door again.

“Hi,” she said, smiling like she didn’t know what was going on.

She could hear her own family slowly creeping down the stairs to see what was going on. After all, few people are persistent after you close the door on them…

“Are you really Ladybug?” said one of them, who after a moment’s scrutiny she determined to be Dick. He seemed almost excited to meet her, though she didn’t really know why.

“Yes,” she said awkwardly, crossing her arms over her chest. “And you are?”

There was a moment’s hesitation before the oldest pushed his way to the front and held out a hand for her to shake. “Bruce Wayne,” he said with a charming smile.

She blinked a few times as if this surprised her. “You’re dead,” she said bluntly. She had decided that playing dumb had the highest chance of keeping Damian with her. After all, if she didn’t know about other realities, how would she know about Damian?

And then everyone looked back at someone for confirmation and she saw a person she knew must be Cass. She fought the urge to curse. There goes that plan.

Their Cass signed that Marinette knew about other realities and she winced a little bit.

“Okay, fine, that’s true… so why are you here?”

Bruce frowned. “I think you know.”

She clicked her tongue. “Yeah. I hope you know that I’m not about to just do that.”

“He’s not yours.”

“Nor is he yours. He’s an adult, you know.”

The kids on both sides backed up, because Bruce was giving the patented BatGlare and Marinette was smiling a smile way too wide for her face and anyone with half a brain cell knew that this was only ever going to end badly.

“If we agree he’s an adult then he gets to make his own decisions, don’t you think?”

She pursed her lips tightly. She was NOT above beating up an old man. But, then again, the old man did have a point. Damian should, ultimately, get to choose… it was his happiness they were debating…

She glanced back to all the kids who were slowly creeping their way closer and they all went still.

“Someone get swe -- no, Ri -- Jay -- Tim --.” She groaned. “Dami. Someone get Dami. Also maybe a coffee.”

“Can I have some, too?” Said a person that absolutely had to be Other-Tim.

“Sure, we’ll probably be here a while, we shouldn’t rush the kid…” Marinette said. She clicked her tongue. “Right, everyone can come in if they want.”

There was a bit of hesitation, but they did eventually file inside.

Original Tim (or is he the second version? She was pretty sure that the other world was the original one and they were living in a spinoff dimension of sorts, since they seemed to be following in Bruce’s footsteps and not the other way around… so Wish-World-Tim? Kwami, this was about to get so confusing) came back and gave Marinette and his counterpart a cup of coffee.

They could hear the quiet chatter above them. Duke was attempting to get Damian down the stairs without breaking the news that his original family was here with the intention of taking him back.

She could see everyone sizing each other up.

Bruce looked stunned that all his kids were collected here as well.

The two Cass-es were in a rapid conversation that Marinette struggled to understand much of from her angle.

The Jasons were about two seconds away from fighting each other over whose hair was better, it seemed. (Her Jason said his was inherently better because he’d never dyed it and he was being ‘truer to himself’, Other-Jason was claiming that the white streak made him cooler. No one was stupid enough to give their opinions.)

The Stephs were getting along just fine by bonding over the stupid things that their families did. Good for them.

The Barbaras and Tims had looked at each other for a few seconds before shrugging and pulling out their phones and opting to ignore everything.

The Other-Duke was trying to disappear, it seemed.

The Dicks were currently having a crisis. (“THIS is what I’m going to look like?! He’s so old!” “I am NOT old!”)

Adrien was currently pacing the room to ease some of his anxiety. Because one of his sons was possibly leaving. Fair enough, she’d probably be doing the same if she wasn’t busy glaring at the side of Bruce’s head.

And then Damian came down the stairs. Everyone straightened and shut up.

Damian was quiet as he surveyed them all.

Marinette gripped her cup of coffee tighter.

“He’s still young,” the other-Tim observed, his voice quiet.

Damian still didn’t say anything, his hands shoved into the pocket of his (technically it was Jason’s but it was his now) hoodie.

She bit her lip. Should she pray? Would crying help? Kwami, she hated it when she couldn’t do anything…

After a long silence, Damian clicked his tongue. “I’m going to need some time to think about this.”

“There’s no rush, Dami,” said Adrien, his voice tight.

Bruce coughed uncomfortably. “Actually we only have a week here and we spent three days finding you…”

“So there’s a bit of a rush,” Adrien corrected himself. “But it’s four days, so you have some time.”

Damian nodded a bit. “I’m… going to go to bed.”

They watched him retreat up the stairs and Marinette closed her eyes.

This was almost worse. At least if he’d said that he wanted to go with Bruce she’d know. Now she just had to sit there with her thoughts for the next few days…

Silence loomed over them all again.

She felt her lip tear and mumbled a curse as she brought up a hand to stem the bleeding. She pushed herself to her feet and headed to the kitchen to bake something.

~

Adrien didn’t know what to do.

He was sitting on the couch, eyes closed as he considered the events of the afternoon. The other-worlders had went back to their hotel for the night. They’d agreed that Damian could go back and forth between their hotel and the house as he wished to be fair, but Damian had ended up staying the night with Adrien and Marinette.

He’d think that boded well if he hadn’t known that Damian hated hotel beds.

No, the decision was a complete mystery to him. He hoped that he’d done enough, but he wasn’t sure.

Part of him was tempted to suck up to Damian. After all, that was the main advantage that he had over Bruce at the moment. He knew what Damian liked, Bruce might have an idea but he hadn’t talked to the kid since he was thirteen.

There was nothing stopping him from going to the store and getting Damian another cat or some oil paints to get some extra points.

Another part of him thought that, in case this was the last week Damian spent in this reality, he wanted him to be happy and to enjoy his time with family…

But, then again, Damian had always been the type of person to come for affection on his own terms. Adrien didn’t want to smother him…

No, they’d act like it was a normal week. Their last week of normalcy, if it had to be.

He felt Cass come sit down next to him and sighed lightly, resting his arm around her and pulling her into his side.

He peeked an eye open when she poked him a tiny bit and she signed: “Will he stay with us?”

He hesitated. What should he say? Should he lie? She’d know, he was sure she already knew what he was thinking, so maybe she wanted reassurance…?

“I hope so,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead and closing his eyes again.

He tried not to wonder why she was asking him. Didn’t she know? Or was Damian just that undecided that even Cass couldn’t tell what he was going to do?

Adrien felt the couch shift next to him again a while later and reached a hand out for whoever it was without opening his eyes. There was a beat where they considered it that told him it was Damian, and then he felt the youngest slowly lean into him.

Cass curled into his side. Damian wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his shoulder.

He felt a tiny smile make its way onto his face. If nothing else, at least they’d helped Damian. Back when he’d first come from his dimension he had barely touched anyone, had called affection ‘gross’. He was glad he was past that. He seemed happier this way, at least.

He hadn’t realized that he’d fallen asleep until sunlight streamed into his eyes through an open window (the windows were always open in the house because Adrien, Cass, and Jason all liked to sun themselves). He blinked a bit and ducked his head away from the light so he could see.

Both of the kids were still asleep. Someone had wrapped a blanket around them (Duke, probably, since they hadn’t woken up). Marinette had left some cookies for them.

He closed his eyes and sunk into the couch a bit more, smiling.

~

Marinette was baking all week.

Obviously Damian would choose them. Obviously…

But, hey, if some vegetarian bakes happened to tip the scales further in her favor that would be great.

Also, it helped with some of her anxiety and there were a lot of kids to feed so…

But now it was time for the decision…

Despite being in the living room, no one was sitting on the couch.

It wasn’t that no one was allowed on it, Duke and Other-Tim had both made moves to sit down, but they had both ended up standing up again. Turns out sitting when you’re nervous about something is awful.

Everyone kept stealing glances at the Cass-es. Surely, they must know the answer. However, neither of them seemed to have any interest in soothing or confirming their family’s fears.

Marinette and Bruce were arguing quietly over who they thought was the better parent. It wasn’t helping either of them, really, but at least she had something to vent her anxiety with.

“At least my house is safe, none of my kids have died.”

“They come back just fine.”

“They come back criminally insane, but sure.”

“You’re killing people, I doubt you’re one to talk about insanity.”

“What’s your point? At least my family goes to therapy.”

“Your therapist is a Rogue in our reality.”

“Because you refused to kill Joker and Quinzel was just one of many casualties that are a direct result of --.”

She cut herself off when she heard Damian making his way down the stairs.

The families watched with bated breath as Damian walked to the center of the room.

“I… I’m sorry.”

“To who?” Said Adrien quietly.

“Everyone. I know it’s been difficult for you guys and that I created a lot of undue stress by taking my time with the decision, I’m sorry.” He smiled faintly. “But, I’ve come to my decision.”

Marinette felt Jason’s hand slip into hers and squeeze tightly. She squeezed back and closed her eyes.

“I’m going to be staying here.”

FUCK YEAH.

There was a chorus of whines and cheers, depending on the side. Marinette barely even paid attention to Damian’s next few words through her euphoria: “I’m sorry. You spent a long time trying to find me.”

Bruce sighed and walked over. “As long as you’re happy…”

The bats gave Damian hugs and then walked back to the hotel.

(They’d wanted to stay until their timer ran out and they got magically transported back, but Adrien and Marinette hadn’t trusted them enough for them to be near Damian when they left. What if they grabbed him at the last second and pulled him through with them? Hell no, they weren’t going to chance it.)

They waved after their retreating backs with smiles on their faces.

“Sorry we gave you such a difficult decision, sweetie.”

“It’s alright. It was hardly a decision.”

Adrien smiled. “Awwww --.”

“Not like that... though I guess that, too. It was more because of your plan to kidnap me if I tried to leave.”

Marinette frowned. “Who --?”

Jason and Dick raised their hands awkwardly.

She clicked her tongue. “Kwami… I expected this kind of thing from Jason, but Richard…?”

“Wait a minute, why is it expected that I --?”

“Was I just supposed to let him go? He’s my brother.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Yes. Because when you love someone you’re willing to let them go.”

“Nope. Bullshit,” said Jason.

Marinette laughed and shook her head. “Yes, sweetie, we get it. You have abandonment issues.”

“So do you!”

“Shhhhhh, that’s not the point here --.”

“Better question is who here DOESN’T have abandonment issues of some sort.”

“I --.”

“Don’t even try it, Tim Possible.”

Marinette groaned a little at the nickname and they all lapsed into silence as they filed into the house again.

“Babs doesn’t,” said Steph after a minute.

Everyone nodded their agreement. Yeah. Fair enough. Barbara didn’t.

Adrien smiled and wrapped an arm around Marinette’s waist, pulling her into him. “How does everyone feel about cookies to celebrate?”

“Chocolate Chip!” Yelled Dick.

She rolled her eyes. “Obviously. It’s the only type all of you like. C’mon, to the kitchen. You’re all helping.”

Barbara sighed. “We already have so many baked things from this week to eat, why are we making more…?”

“They’ll be gone, soon, anyways,” said Jason as he grabbed a cake off of a table (they’d run out of counters to put them on) and handed it to Cass. “This one’s your favorite, by the way.”

Cass beamed.

Damian smiled. “This is why I stayed.”

“Because we’re an amazing family?” Cooed Dick.

“No, because of the food --.”

“HEY!”

~~~

 ** _Bonus bonus content: originally there was going to be Twitter accounts as comic relief in places when this was a darker story, so…_**  
??:@Buginette and @ChatoNoir how many kids do you have

Buginette: a lot

ChatoNoir: Emotionally or legally?

~

??:@Buginette what do you think about the Agrestes?

Buginette: wasnt the mom a cop or something i vote we cancel her

Mominette: please dont

~

??:@RockinRobin what do you think about @DickJoke

RockinRobin: i’d tap it

DickJoke: kasjdfksdjfskld okay

DAdrien: I’m officially deleting twitter.

~

GaysonAgreste: No offense but I could take @HelmetRights in a fight

~

GaysonAgreste: Rich people really wake up like “I’m going to commit tax fraud today”

GaysonAgreste: My parents have urged me to say this was a joke

SteFunny: hes right and he should say it

~

Mominette: fuck the police

DAdrien: You just joined the police so screw the police <3.

DickJoke: i wish i was dead

GaysonAgreste: I’ll kill you if you kill me

DickJoke: ok

DAdrien: No!

~

RockinRobin: can’t talk right now i’m doing hot girl shit

GothamGazette: Robin Just Took Down A Trafficking Ring

~

??: @Buginette and @ChatoNoir how do you feel about your kids’ names

Buginette: lets just say theres a reason i call them all sweetie

ChatoNoir: Pegasus’s works, Orphan’s worries me, everyone else’s sucks.

~

GaysonAgreste: This house is a fucking nightmare

TimA: idk the context for this but yeah...

~

SteFunny: @CassC could stab someone and @DAdrien and @Mominette wouldn’t care

CassC: :)

DAdrien: Yeah. And?

SteFunny: and that’s absolutely valid

~

Mominette: if another person corrects my grammar i will disown theyre ass

GaysonAgreste: It’s *their

GothamGazette: Was Jason Agreste Disowned?

~

??: who gave the vigilantes their usernames because i hate them

RockinRobin: i’m hilarious and not accepting constructive criticism

~

ChatoNoir: I have come here to announce that being rude to our kids is now going to be officially added to the top of the Crime Tier List. You have all been warned.

~

??: i’m confused are @Buginette and @TheRiddler friends or…?

Buginette: no

TheRiddler: Guess!

ChatoNoir: Yes.

RockinRobin: akjdflskdjfskdjfkld terrible job everyone

~

Pegasus: i want to commit a crime but not anything actually bad… like i want to spray paint a store sign but the same colors it already was so it won't matter...

Pegasus: WRONG ACCOUNT… PLS DON’T TELL MY PARENTS…

HelmetRights: @Buginette @ChatoNoir

Pegasus: bitch…

Buginette: what the fuck

ChatoNoir: Looks like someone’s lost their vigilante privileges for a while.

**_... I like bad puns. Can you tell?_ **


End file.
